Мировое сообщество желает знать
by ZigzaGIne
Summary: Америке наскучило решать мировые проблемы, и он занялся проблемами хеталийскими... И поскольку ещё шесть стран тоже жаждут узнать правду, у жертвы всеобщего гуманизма не будет шансов на спасение. Бедный Германия... ; Романтики мало, но всё же будет.


- Итак, добро пожаловать на очередное собрание Большой Восьмёрки! Друзья, я очень рад вас всех здесь видеть! Поверьте мне: сегодняшний день мы посвятим действительно важным проблемам… - как всегда радостно тараторил Америка.

Сидящий недалеко от него Англия только вздохнул – уж он-то привык выслушивать от американца детальные описания «серьёзных проблем» и совершенно идиотские планы их решения.

- И сегодняшний важнейший вопрос будет касаться непосредственно нашего сериала, - продолжил Альфред.

Из-за стола раздался удивлённый возглас.

- Эй! Это же политический саммит! Разве мы не должны обсуждать международные отношения или что-то в этом роде? – задумчиво спросил Франция. Впрочем, то, какие именно «международные отношения» он хотел обсудить, осталось за кадром.

- Да какая разница? – выкрикнул Артур, - Это всё равно никак не повлияет на ситуацию в мире, потому что мы в сериале, винная башка! – он ещё сам не знал, куда клонит Джонс, но возможности поспорить с Франциском упустить не мог.

- А идите вы оба… - елейным голоском пропел француз. В данном случае его одинаково раздражали оба англоязычника.

Бодрым, чуть свистящим из-за помех микрофона голосом Америка перебил Франца.

- Сегодня я предлагаю раскрыть главную загадку нашего сериала. И не только потому, что я герой, а ещё и из-за того, что это окажет огромное влияние на мировую экономику.

На противоположном конце стола хмыкнул Россия. На данный момент мировая экономика волновала его гораздо меньше, чем появившиеся на любимом кране бурые пятна. Сейчас он как раз раздумывал над тем, чтобы взять у Германии какое-нибудь подходящее средство для чистки металла. (А хорошо бы, если немец его сам почистит. Бесплатно. Всё равно ведь кран немецкий...)

- В общем, мы должны, наконец, выяснить, является ли Германия Священной Римской Империей, - провозгласил Америка.

На немца тут же уставились четырнадцать глаз. Окружённый таким пристальным вниманием, Людвиг почувствовал себя очень неуютно – последний раз что-то похожее было как раз после Второй Мировой, и ни к чему хорошему для Германии это не привело.

- А какое отношение это имеет к мировой экономике? – немец старался говорить спокойно. Он задал этот вопрос ещё и потому, что это напряжённое молчание, в котором все на него смотрели, заставляло его нервничать. А ведь он, хоть и внешне хладнокровен, тоже не железный.

- Разумеется, огромное! - снова затарахтел Альфред, - Поскольку этот вопрос является одной из тайн сериала, он перетягивает на себя слишком много внимания зрителей. Я считаю, что мне выделяют недостаточно эфирного времени. И на этой почве у меня уже кризис. А скоро начнётся депрессия, и вы знаете, к чему это может привести!

Американец грозно сверкнул очками. Остальные переглянулись.

- Что, - подмигнул Франциск, - хочешь больше пейринга Америка/Англия?

Уклонившись от британского подзатыльника, Бонфуа добавил:

- Ну, или Америка/Япония…

Кику покраснел и вжался в стул, буравя взглядом столешницу. Он уже явно жалел, что вообще пришёл на это собрание: тут и крикливый приставучий Альфред, и Франц со своими пошлыми намёками, да ещё и сидящий по соседству Брагинский, блаженно улыбаясь, бормочет не то «Кол-кол…», не то «Курилы-Курилы…»

Тем временем Артур продолжал попытки незаметно пнуть или ударить окончательно развеселившегося француза. Хоть и получалось не очень - Бонфуа уже прочувствовал ситуацию и, бормоча что-то себе под нос, выталкивал ногой из-под Кёркленда стул. Россия же любовно протирал краник рукавом, напевал песенку монтажников-высотников и изредка косо поглядывал то на одних, то на других соседей. Собрание в очередной раз превращалось в подобие пикника. Обычно вскоре за этим следовал момент, когда Людвиг резко вскакивал из-за стола и зычным криком заставлял всех замолчать. Но сейчас немец явно не собирался этого делать. Поскольку сегодняшнее собрание могло принять для Германии довольно угрожающий оборот, в целях собственной безопасности он предпочёл оставить всё, как есть. Людвигу даже представлять не хотелось, до чего может дойти вся эта компания, движимая порывами «любви к ближнему» и собственным любопытством. Так что сейчас бесполезный и почти безвредный кавардак был предпочтительнее действий слаженной не в меру активной команды.

Раздался резкий грохот – Франц умудрился опрокинуть Англию вместе со стулом, да и сам упал сверху на Артура, когда тот в полёте схватил Бонфуа за пиджак. Послышалась громкая ругань на двух языках одновременно.

Окружающие же, кажется, вообще плевать хотели на весь этот англо-французский фарс – каждый коротал время по-своему. Италия, например, в самом начале собрания дёргавший Германию за рукав, чтобы что-то сказать, пару минут назад вспомнил о сиесте и благополучно заснул прямо за столом. Хорошо хоть, перед началом саммита Людвиг категорически запретил итальянцу брать с собой в зал раскладушку. Впрочем, особой разницы, по сути, не было – сиеста есть сиеста, и Феличиано, развалившись на стуле и опершись головой о плечо немца, блаженно сопел.

Исключение составлял разве что Америка, который подошёл к барахтающейся на полу парочке, чтобы продолжить что-то им втолковывать. Как ни странно, как только Альфред с довольной улыбкой схватил брыкающегося Кёркленда за воротник и оттащил от не менее воинственно настроенного Франциска, Англия потерял всякий интерес к разборкам с давним соперником и злобно глядел уже на Джонса.

Америка рывком поднял Артура с пола и, поставив того на ноги, отпустил. Похоже, американец не обратил внимания на то, что ему в тот момент грозил точный удар в челюсть в лучших традициях английского бокса. Но всё же Кёркленд обошелся тем, что процедил сквозь зубы неизвестное ругательство и сбавил обороты. Подняв свой стул, он с гордым видом уселся на него. Не желавший лежать на полу в гордом одиночестве Франциск тоже поднялся и начал отряхиваться.

Неожиданно Америка вспомнил о своей миссии, схватил микрофон и снова затараторил:

- И, разумеется, у меня уже есть план! Существует не менее пяти способов узнать эту правду, и я предлагаю поочерёдно использовать их все.

Людвиг нахмурился ещё больше. Неизвестно, входили ли в пятёрку американских способов приёмы Святой Инквизиции, но процесс уж точно ничего приятного не обещал. Германия опять вспомнил 1945 год и обречённо вздохнул. И ведь опять никуда не деться…

Америка же, наконец, заметил, что его мало кто слушает. Поправив очки, он постучал пальцем по микрофону и на одном дыхании выкрикнул:

- Хоккей, водка, онигири, паста, Жанна Д'Арк, овсянка, пиво! Ну, кажется, всё… - он ещё раз перечитал текст бумажки и спрятал шпаргалку в карман.

Под таким количеством взглядов Джонс наконец-то почувствовал достаточно внимания к своей персоне. И неважно, в общем-то, что во всех этих взглядах сейчас читалось что-то среднее между замешательством и маниакальным возбуждением…

Теперь, когда к делу подключились даже страшно обрадованный тем фактом, что хоккей, а значит, и его самого, упомянули, Канада и Италия, который, похоже, (Германия решил взять это себе на заметку) моментально просыпался по команде «Паста!», Америка окончательно воодушевился. Вместе с микрофоном он залез на стол и принялся расхаживать по нему туда-сюда, совершенно не обращая внимания на брань Артура, которому американец героически наступил по разу на каждую руку.

- Как я уже говорил, - радостно вещал он, - у меня есть пять способов докопаться до истины! («Ты до кого угодно докопаешься...» - пробормотал всё тот же Кёркленд) И в первую очередь, чтобы выяснить правду…

- Ве! – Альфреда перебил размахивающий рукой для пущего эффекта Италия, - Я, кажется, проспал – что вы вообще выясняете?

У Германии ещё больше усилилось предчувствие чего-то нехорошего, и он, в который раз смирившись со своей судьбой, уныло смотрел куда-то на стену суровым взглядом настоящего немецкого эмо.

- Мы, - Альфред перестал ходить по столу и принял пафосную позу, - выясняем, является ли Германия выросшим Священной Римской Империей!

Выражение Италии стало таким, какое проще всего передать тремя буквами «о» - вместо глаз и рта.

- Германия? – Варгас, не меняя выражения лица, повернулся к другу. Непонятно было, переспросил он или же обратился к Людвигу.

- Вот только не понимаю, почему это вас так интересует, - произнёс немец со вздохом.

Нет, его последнюю фразу не стоило считать недовольным ворчанием или откровенной издевкой. Ведь Германия совершенно не разбирался в тех деталях сюжета, которые не касались его напрямую – гораздо больше этого он был занят проблемой «укладывания» сериала в бюджет и сроки. В смысле незнания сюжетных переплетений и некоторых авторских замыслов Людвига опережал только Швейцария, не интересующийся ничем, кроме, кроме собственного нейтралитета, Лихтенштейн и занимаемой им на время съёмок должности главного бухгалтера. Так что об основной причине любопытства многих зрителей и кое-кого из стран Германия действительно (к своему счастью) даже не подозревал.

Тем временем Венециано согнулся на стуле в три погибели и, приложив палец ко лбу, начал бормотать что-то на родном языке. Людвиг довольно тревожно наблюдал за тем, как бормотание Феличиано всё стихало и стихало, а потом Италия, по-видимому, завис, глядя в пустоту и беззвучно шевеля губами. Немец осторожно ткнул Варгаса пальцем в плечо, но необходимого эффекта это не произвело. Больше же Германия ничего предпринять не успел, потому что Америка вновь потребовал к своей персоне внимания всех без исключения.

- Начнём с первого способа – обратимся к первоисточникам и прямым носителям информации, - очевидно, Джонс опять читал умные слова по бумажке.

- И кого и что ты вообще имеешь в виду? – поинтересовался Франция. После прерванной драки с Англией он быстро заскучал и теперь искал себе ещё какое-нибудь развлечение (хотя возможность ещё одного англо-французского мордобития никто не отменял).

- Ну, то есть, в первую очередь мы об этом спросим самого Германию! – торжественно провозгласил Альфред. Он гордо прошёлся по столу с микрофоном наперевес и наконец-то подошёл к Людвигу. Присев на корточки и вооружившись своей любимой голливудской улыбкой, он задал немцу вопрос:

- Ты – Священная Римская Империя?

Германия довольно подозрительно покосился на микрофон, который американец любезно подсунул собеседнику под нос, чуть не двинув отвечающего им в челюсть.

- Я не знаю. Не помню, - ответил немец, опустив взгляд и сдвинув брови, - У вас есть основания для того, чтобы такое предполагать? Какие-то, о каких я не знаю?

В этот момент Италия повернулся к Людвигу и уставился на него. Стараясь не обращать внимания на приклеившийся к нему взгляд карих глаз, Германия выдавил из себя ещё одну реплику:

- Я своего детства не помню, поэтому спрашивать бесполезно.

- Как, совсем? – глупо переспросил Джонс и раза два хлопнул глазами. Мангу он, разумеется, прочитал, несколько фанартов видел, поэтому вполне ожидал такого ответа, но работал на публику.

- Самые ранние воспоминания – отрывочные. Но помню, что они связаны с… - немец на секунду запнулся, заметив, что Италия смотрит на него ещё пристальнее, - …Пруссией. Он говорил тогда о моих ранах и ещё что-то в его духе.

Америка выслушал ответ на свой вопрос и вновь выпрямился с микрофоном во весь рост.

- Итак, к сожалению, сам Германия не смог помочь нам установить правду, поэтому…

- Мне кажется, или это всё постепенно приобретает вид телешоу? – пробормотал себе под нос Канада.

- В смысле? – заинтересовался Ваня, каким-то чудом услышавший сказанное Мэтью.

- Вот, например, - канадец указал на висящее на стене электронное табло.

- А что такого? – рассеянно спросил Брагинский, разглядев там светящуюся надпись «Является ли Германия Священной Римской Империей?» - В конце концов, именно это мы сейчас и выясняем.

- Да, но почему внизу четыре варианта ответа? – произнёс Канада задумчиво. Впрочем, мировое сообщество этот вопрос тактично прослушало, а даже если бы и заметило, то он был бы отнесён Альфредом к категории риторических и всё равно оставлен без ответа.

Самого же микрофонодержца остановить было невозможно:

- И следующим шагом мы… Япония!

Азиат от неожиданности подпрыгнул на стуле, но быстро взял себя в руки.

- Да, господин Америка?

- Ты ведь знаешь того парня, который всё это придумал?

- Что именно - «это»? – деликатно спросил Хонда. Как-никак, он был японцем, и слово «это», как и множество других слов, толковал весьма неоднозначно.

- Ну… - американец на мгновение затих, изучая пучины собственного красноречия в поисках подходящих слов, - …Вот это… Ну, всех нас.

Япония кивнул.

- Да, господин Америка. Если хотите знать, его зовут Химаруйя Хидеказу, хотя это псевдоним.

- Вот! – Джонс победоносно взмахнул рукой, - Если он это придумал, то определённо всё знает!

- Да, идея… - мечтательно протянул Россия, выразительно поигрывая в руках краником, - Поймать в тёмной подворотне и… ненавязчиво так расспросить.

Тут же заметно оживился Англия.

- Отлично! Можно ведь не только это, но ещё и кое-какие свои требования выдвинуть… - загоревшийся в зелёных глазах коварный огонёк напомнил о его славном пиратском прошлом.

- Какие расспросы? Какие требования? – чуть ли не взвыл Франция и выразительно посмотрел на Артура (как и многим другим, смотреть на Ивана ему как-то не очень хотелось), - Где вы его ловить будете? Вы хоть знаете, где он живёт и как он выглядит?

Альфред передавать Франции эстафету и микрофон не захотел:

- Точно! Кто-нибудь знает, как он выглядит?

В тут же образовавшейся тишине Кику принялся доставать из кармана мобильный телефон.

- Япония, ты ведь знаешь, как он выглядит? – Америка с надеждой в голосе повторил вопрос.

- Нет, - Хонда ответил незамедлительно, хотя и судорожно искал что-то в памяти телефона, - зато у меня есть фотография его руки…

Ещё несколько раз понажимав на кнопки, Япония, судя по всему, нашёл то, что искал, и протянул телефон Альфреду.

- Нужно?

- Нет, спасибо… - тот ошеломлённо отказался и даже слез со стола.

В зале повисло задумчивое молчание. Первоисточников больше не осталось, а вот способов, если верить Америке, было ещё четыре…

Нельзя сказать, что в зале царила тишина - в первую очередь это утверждение опровергалось чавканьем и всхрюкиванием Америки, который посчитал количество потраченных за последние двадцать минут калорий достаточным для того, чтобы сейчас сидеть во главе стола в окружении гамбургеров, стаканов колы, многоэтажных сендвичей и других фаст-фудных «деликатесов». Кроме того, сидящие недалеко от него Англия и Франция о чём-то шептались между собой – скорее всего, тихо переругивались.

- Бу-во-а-ва… - периодически одновременно с жеванием Америка издавал подобные реплики. Его неразборчивое бормотание вперемешку с чавканьем уже успело убаюкать Россию и довести до белого каления таких эстетов как Артур и Франциск.

- Уы-жа-ошовуване-жучно-ин-маци… - Альфред доел очередной гамбургер и демонстративно смял бумажку от него в кулаке, - …мне придётся признать, что мы должны перейти ко второму способу.

Англия и Франция тут же замолчали и по очереди зевнули, а Германия вышел из своего состояния сосредоточенной прострации и, впервые за последние пять минут пошевелившись, обречённо спросил:

- И в чём он заключается?

Джонс с сожалением посмотрел на оставшуюся на столе еду – больше уже не лезло – и вернулся к своей профессиональной деятельности – речетолкательству:

- Второй метод – опрос вторичных носителей информации. Свидетелей, в общем.

- Ну и с кого начнём? – сонно спросил Россия. Его уже почти совсем сморил монолог Альфреда вместе с перешёптыванием остальных стран и проникающими в зал через задёрнутые шторы лучами солнца. Но желание кого-нибудь допросить у Ивана не пропало, и он был готов в любой момент для этого мобилизоваться.

- Я думаю, нам нужен кто-то, кто близко знал Священную Римскую Империю, а сейчас хорошо знаком с Германией. Тогда можно будет сравнивать, – высказал разумную мысль Япония.

- Хм… - Америка задумался. Или, по крайней мере, сделал вид, что задумался, - Из тех, кто здесь есть, кто может подойти?

- Ну… Я и Италия довольно тесно общаемся с Германией, - осторожно ответил Хонда.

- Ага! – американец засиял своим фирменным оскалом, - А со Священной Римской Империей ты знаком был?

Раздался звук удара крепкого британского лба о не менее крепкий стол шведского производства. Не отнимая головы от столешницы, обладатель лба простонал:

- Купи мозг, идиот!

Затем Артур всё-таки вернулся в нормальное положение.

- Тебе в пустой череп вообще не приходила мысль о том, что раз Япония до девятнадцатого века вообще ни с кем из Европы не общался, то и никого средневекового он знать не может! – добавил он и повернулся к Франции, - Ты, лягушатник, ведь не сможешь сейчас со мной поспорить?

Франциск сразу напустил на лицо отсутствующее выражение а-ля «я блондинка».

- Я не могу согласиться ни с тобой, ни с Америкой. Конечно же, у меня есть своё мнение по этому поводу, но я пока не буду его озвучивать.

- Придумаешь – озвучишь, - хмыкнул Кёркленд, отворачиваясь от давнего соперника.

- Ну, ладно. Значит, остаётся Италия, – озвучил Альфред итог сложнейшего математического вычисления «два минус один».

Сам Италия, кстати говоря, находился в довольно странном состоянии. Начнём с того, что проснувшись посреди сиесты (и плевать, что сиеста и саммит пришлись на одно и то же время), он не улёгся обратно досыпать, а находясь в бодрствующем состоянии, он уже с десять минут молчал, не ёрзал на стуле, не дёргал Германию за рукав, упрашивая поскорее закончить собрание и отвезти его домой. Вместо этого Варгас с траурно-задумчивым выражением лица беззвучно шевелил губами, будто (возможно, впервые в жизни) сосредоточенно думая о чём-то важном. Людвигу, кто пока был единственным, заметившим странности в поведении Италии, вся эта симптоматика внушала подозрения. Неясные, но очень нехорошие.

- Итак, Италия, - обратился Альфред, - Что ты можешь нам рассказать?

Феличиано моргнул и, вздрогнув от неожиданности, посмотрел на Джонса.

- А? Э… - видимо, до последнего момента Варгас был настолько поглощён своим странным занятием, что вопроса вообще не расслышал.

- Ну, как ты сам думаешь: они – одно и то же лицо, или нет? – переформулировал американец.

Италия наконец уловил суть вопроса и теперь опять повернулся к немцу. С неестественной для него сосредоточенностью Венечиано смотрел на лучшего друга: отметил слегка удивлённое выражение лица Германии, разглядел лёгкий солнечный отблеск на светлых волосах, взглядом скользнул по линии подбородка, скулам, задержавшись чуть выше – на ясно-голубых глазах. Да, определённое сходство найти можно: такой же цвет волос, глаз… Но да мало ли на свете голубоглазых блондинов (прим. авт. – Натуральные блондины составляют около 9% населения Европы. А теперь давайте считать голубоглазых…) – хотя бы тот же Франция, скандинавы? А ведь они Священной Римской Империей быть точно не могут. Тем более что уже прошло столько времени, что часть знакомых черт успела стереться из памяти, а часть, скорее всего, измениться до неузнаваемости. И, возможно, то, что иногда казалось таким знакомым во взгляде и голосе, было всего лишь самообманом, шуткой воображения…

- Я не знаю, - выдохнул Италия; в его глазах блеснули слёзы, - То есть, не то чтобы «нет», но… я не знаю, - повторил он.

Германия обеспокоенно взглянул на поникшего, почему-то смущённо покрасневшего итальянца. У немца успело сложиться ощущение, что он сам в этой ситуации понимал намного меньше других, даже того же Италии.

- И это всё, что ты можешь сказать? – переспросил Америка.

- Может быть, - интригующе протянул Франциск, - вспомнишь какие-то особые приметы?

Феличиано снова задумался. Никогда ещё, наверное, столько стран одновременно не видели его так много и усердно думающим.

- Нет уж! – вдруг резко выпалил Англия, - Если мы действительно хотим это узнать, то лично я не собираюсь ждать, пока ещё через сто три серии Италия наконец-то вспомнит о какой-нибудь родинке на левой ягодице!

Людвиг моментально принял густо-пунцовую окраску и отвернулся от Италии с видом «я его не знаю».

Америка, ещё пару секунд выдержав паузу, заключил:

- Понятно. Значит, займёмся остальными свидетелями.

А за дальним углом стола, одинокий, незаметный, забытый автором на протяжении всей этой главы, а большинством стран – ещё до начала собрания, сидел Канада. Он как-то загадочно и подозрительно улыбался – не то единственный на самом деле знал ответ на «вопрос дня», не то просто нагло плагиатил любимую улыбку Брагинского. Как бы там ни было, окружающим Мэтью всё равно оказался до лампочки.

Америка обвёл окружающих внимательным взглядом.

- Ну, кто-нибудь из присутствующих может хоть немного прояснить ситуацию?

Страны молчали. Особенно энергично молчал Франция, который сейчас насвистывал «Марсельезу» и делал вид, что его тут нет, а если и есть, то это его не касается.

- Понятно, - протянул Альфред, - Значит, перейдём к отсутствующим.

Под внимательными взглядами остальных Джонс снова достал из кармана испещрённую записями бумажку.

- Кто там по списку? – пробормотал он, всматриваясь в строчки, - Ага, Австрия и Венгрия!

- Что именно «Австрия и Венгрия»? – на всякий случай поинтересовался уже более-менее следящий за происходящим Германия. Трудно сказать, кем ему приходились эти бывшие супруги – соседями, приятелями или вообще с какой-то стороны родственниками, но они были дороги ему хотя бы как память. А ведь с Америки могло статься что-нибудь такое, после чего и этой самой памяти не осталось бы.

- Мы, это… - Америка кивнул сам себе, гордый своей задумкой, - позвоним им и спросим. А если понадобится – вызовем сюда, чтоб они на месте всё рассказали.

Россия тут же широко улыбнулся.

- А что – правильно! Вызовем, и сразу можно будет заставить их говорить, если не захотят, - весело протянул Иван.

Германия нахмурился. Брагинского он, разумеется, знал не понаслышке и догадывался, в какое русло тот может направить свой неожиданно и некстати проснувшийся энтузиазм. Тем не менее…

- Ну-ну… - немец протянул Альфреду свой мобильный телефон, - Найдёте номера в записной книжке.

Американец взял телефон и довольно хмыкнул – Людвиг уже окончательно перестал сопротивляться «влиянию общественности» и даже оказывал своеобразную помощь.

А может, он сам в кои-то веки заинтересовался тайной своего прошлого?

- О-о-о… - удивлённо протянул Альфред, изучая список номеров в памяти мобильного, - А я и не знал…

Однако Германия остался невозмутим.

-Не делай вид, что ты нашёл там что-то интригующее, - произнёс он.

- А я и не делаю… - хмыкнул Америка.

Людвиг опять вздохнул. Похоже, стоило действительно пожалеть о том, что он добровольно отдал свой телефон в лапы любопытного Джонса.

Тем временем американец нашёл нужный номер и уже нажимал кнопку вызова.

- Я звоню Венгрии! – торжественно известил он окружающих и включил громкую связь.

Несколько секунд длинных гудков. Затем из динамика раздался голос – мужской, но точно не Австрии.

- Ну, это… Типа алло! – недовольно проворчал некто.

- Добрый день! – Альфред радостно заорал в трубку, - А кто это?

- Э… - невидимый собеседник притих, - А ты, типа, кто? Ты ж, того, не Германия, а?

- Нет… Ну так кто вы?

- Это говорит тотально Польша! – послышался гордый ответ, - А чо вам типа надо?

Теперь уже Америка растерялся.

- А… Я Венгрии звонил…

- Тотально круто, - одобрил Феликс, - А я типа тут причём?

- Но ты же сам трубку взял! Куда я вообще попал? – запутался Америка, - Где Венгрия?

- О! А Венгрия типа здесь! Только она к телефону подойти не может. Тотально.

- Точно? - переспросил Альфред, – А Австрия?

- А Австрия тоже здесь. Только он тоже… тотально...

Джонс обменялся взглядами с остальными странами, слышавшими диалог, и убедился, что они тоже ничего не понимают.

- В смысле? – наконец спросил он.

- Ну типа это… - из динамика послышалось сопение, чавканье и грохот, - Они вместе, того… Супружескую жизнь вспомнить решили.

- Э? – Америка не до конца понял.

- Тотально, - пояснил Лукашевич и вздохнул.

Альфред снова посмотрел на окружающих, и тут до него дошло…

- А, ну я понял! Тогда можешь им потом, чтобы перезвонили?

- Ага, - согласился Польша, - только я, по ходу, до конца всего этого тотально не доживу.

- Почему? – опять удивился Америка.

- А это типа нормально, что меня Вен к себе на лоли-пати пригласила, а сама, когда я пришёл, начала этого пианиста кастрюлями забрасывать? Или типа сковородками… Но мне ща, по ходу, тоже достанется. Короче, мне сейчас, типа, тотально кранты! – после этого разговор прервался.

Германия задумчиво посмотрел на всё ещё стоящего с телефоном у уха Америку.

- Я сэкономлю немного времени, если скажу, что Австрии, похоже, сейчас звонить тоже бесполезно? – как-то странно спокойно спросил он.

- Э… Ага, - Альфред, до сих пор слегка пришибленный, моргнул смотрящими в никуда глазами.

- И я бы хотел, чтобы мне всё-таки вернули мой телефон, - с нажимом добавил Людвиг.

Джонс ещё раз растерянно согласился и передал телефон обратно немцу.

- Эм, - у Америки в голове начало формироваться новое изречение, но согласовать действия голосовых связок и мозга, чтобы перевести это всё в словесную форму, он пока был не в состоянии, - Так, э… Австрии и Венгрии мы попозже перезвоним. Потом. Как-нибудь.

- Ну и что теперь? – скучающе поинтересовался Франциск одновременно с рассматриванием своего маникюра.

- А… У нас есть ещё… - Альфред снова глянул на бумажку, - …Пруссия! Германия, дай телефон!

- Нет!

Но американец, услышав категорический отказ, энтузиазма не растерял и хитро заулыбался.

- То, что ты теперь не хочешь отдать мне свой мобильник, вызывает интересные подозрения… - будто бы между делом заметил он.

- Это какие? – недоумённо спросил некстати встрявший Италия.

Людвиг сурово посмотрел на итальянца, будто бы мысленно отвечая: «Никакие!», а потом снова повернулся к Америке.

- Во-первых, - отчеканил немец, - у меня в телефоне не сохранено ничего из того, что вы так хотели бы там найти. А если и было бы, то оно было бы защищено паролем.

- И какой был бы пароль? – хихикнул Франция и тут же охнул, получив тычок от Артура.

- А во-вторых, - Германия не обратил ни малейшего внимания на вопрос Франциска, - в этом совершенно нет необходимости. Я бы даже сказал – это бесполезно.

- Почему это? – обиделся Америка, - Пруссия же наверняка должен что-то знать!

- Должен, не спорю. Но на телефонные звонки он отвечать не будет.

И, как ни странно, Германия знал, что говорит. Гилберт жил в его доме ещё с 1990 года, но почти с того же самого времени и до наших дней настоящей средой обитания Пруссии служили вольные просторы интернета. Из своей «уютной» комнаты, постоянному торжеству бардака в которой не мог помешать даже любящий всегда и во всём порядок Людвиг, он мог не выходить неделями. Такой затворнический образ жизни Байльшмидта вполне устраивал, хоть и давно сбил ему все биоритмы. Спал прусс от случая к случаю, неизвестно откуда взятое непонятно что ел наспех за компьютером – благо Германия на Рождество купил брату по его же просьбе ультрасовременный и всенепроницаниемый ноутбук с плоскими кнопками, иначе каждый месяц приходилось бы менять забитую крошками клавиатуру с залипшими клавишами на новую. Для Германии вообще было обычным делом неожиданно проснуться в три часа ночи от гилбертовского вопля на весь дом, означавшего, что у Пруссии повысился рейтинг на любимом сайте или, наоборот, не хотело загружаться видео. Разумеется, до тех пор, пока Людвигу это не надоело, и он не - нет, не занялся заведомо бесполезным процессом перевоспитывания брата – сделал во всём доме капитальный ремонт, переложив стены звукоизоляцией. Но, похоже, на здоровье самого Гилберта такой образ жизни никак не отразился, разве что глаза стали ещё краснее, а волосы - ещё растрёпаннее. Правда, в последнее время, когда Байльшмидт открыл для себя мир фанфикшена, его психическое состояние стало совсем неоднозначным. Периодически, и, кстати, довольно часто, Пруссия неожиданно распахивал дверь своей «обители зла» и с маниакальной улыбкой вываливался в коридор, приветствуя любого случайного наблюдателя – обычно Германию – каким-то странным смехом, близким уже не к фирменному «ке-се-се-се», а скорее к лошадиному ржанию. Потом он обходил весь дом, продолжая ухмыляться, и если встречал по пути кого-нибудь, то снова взрывался приступом хохота, перемежаемого фразами вроде: «Ну, блин, а я бы и не подумал! Ну, народ…» А уж иногда случалось, что Гилберт вылетал из комнаты пулей и с перекошенной физиономией и криками «Не, вы это вообще видели! Чтоб неповторимого меня и чтоб так?» уносился на улицу, чтобы потом, не снижая скорости, направиться к Венгрии. У Хедервари он мгновенно оказывался на кухне, с выражением крайнего отчаяния на лице отбирал у неё сковородку и начинал сам лупить себя кухонной утварью по голове. Сама Эржбета к этим сценам самобичевания относилась уже совершенно спокойно и за это время успевала достать из холодильника замороженные слойки-полуфабрикаты и разогреть их в духовке, чтобы, когда Гилберт вынырнет из пучины разочарования в фикрайтерах и успокоится, в качестве моральной компенсации выдать ему недельный паёк. Не то чтобы Байльшмидт призывал лично её к ответственности за свои психические травмы из-за, например многочисленных историй на тему «БДСМ Россия/Пруссия», но сама Хедервари своё влияние на фэндом и бедную голову прусса осознавала прекрасно.

В общем, вряд ли Гилберт стал бы сейчас отвечать на телефонные звонки.

- Брат в последнее время углубился в виртуальную жизнь, и дозвониться до него будет просто невозможно, - со вздохом объяснил Людвиг, вспоминая знакомую картину – Пруссия, восседающий с ноутбуком на своей мятой кровати, включивший в наушниках музыку «под настроение» на полную громкость.

- Интернет, да? – протянул Россия, - Ну тогда можно и таким путём. По крайней мере у меня есть нужные связи…

Иван в своей привычной манере загадочно улыбнулся и уже успел отправить кому-то смс-сообщение.

И... Канада. Нет, он к этому вообще был совершенно непричастен — просто автора замучила совесть, и автор решил напомнить о его существовании. Канада!

Страны молча смотрели на Россию и ждали. Однако сам Иван их неясные надежды оправдывать не собирался и задумчиво поглаживал конец шарфа – видимо, тоже выжидал что-то. Америку это взаимоожидание уже слегка нервировало, и он же собирался высказаться по этому поводу. Но его опередили – в дверь зала негромко, но ясно различимо постучали.

Россия тут же расплылся в улыбке.

- Да-а! – выкрикнул он, поворачиваясь к двери, - Входи!

Дверь послушно, но медленно открылась, и в проёме появился Эстония. Прибалт шагнул в зал, держа под мышкой неизменный ноутбук. Он посмотрел на сидящих за столом и вздохнул. До того, как сюда войти, Эстония мысленно пообещал себе выглядеть перед Большой Восьмёркой достойно, однако, ещё раз взглянув на Россию, окончательно засомневался в возможности осуществления этого замысла.

- Добрый день, - выдавил из себя эстонец.

Все, кроме Брагинского, кивнули в ответ, всё ещё не понимая, что к чему.

- Господин Россия, - осторожно обратился Япония, - Мы можем надеяться, что вы поделитесь с нами своим планом?

- Разумеется, - будто нарочито медленно ответил Иван, разглядывая потолок.

Америка недовольно фыркнул – как-никак, он собирался «править бал» самостоятельно.

- Так вот, - продолжил Россия, - Если Пруссию кроме интернета ничего не интересует, то через интернет мы с ним и свяжемся… Эстония, организуй!

Эдвард на последней фразе вздрогнул и, по старой памяти козырнув, подошёл к столу и водрузил на него ноутбук.

- А, я понял! Электронная почта, чат, личная переписка на сайте? – Альфреду снова захотелось перетянуть на себя внимание.

Пока Эстония включал компьютер, Иван, услышав предположение Америки, прищурился.

- Нет, - мечтательно ответил он, - я хочу взглянуть ему в глаза…

От этой фразы Эдвард так дёрнулся, что чуть не сбросил ноутбук со стола. Впрочем, остальным тоже стало как-то не по себе.

На плоском экране моргнул логотип, а потом загрузилось изображение рабочего стола.

- Надеюсь, тут есть вай-фай? – несмело спросил эстонец, не отрываясь от компьютера.

Германия вздохнул.

- Конечно, - да-да, и всё это они позволяли себе у него же дома.

Булькающий звук известил окружающих о том, что Скайп благополучно запустили. В следующую секунду Эстония (с трудом, надо сказать) перевёл взгляд на Россию и спросил:

- А… Какой у Пруссии логин?

- Я знаю.

Брагинский встал со своего места и подошёл к Эстонии. Не теряя своей неповторимой улыбки, он потянулся руками к ноутбуку. Однако Эдвард, помня о том, что редко какая техника после контакта с Россией остаётся в прежнем состоянии, на свой страх и риск отдёрнул компьютер от Ивана.

- Вы лучше на бумажке напишите. – пробормотал эстонец, снова передвигая ноутбук, когда Брагинский начал подбираться к тому с другой стороны.

- Правда, - Россия вдруг остановился и вопросительно заглянул Эстонии в глаза. Эдвард теперь утвердился в своём желании стать маленьким… например, маленьким-маленьким ёжиком и незаметно убежать куда подальше. Желательно вместе с ноутбуком.

- Правда-правда, - закивали страны. Они уже поняли, что наблюдать за «любовным треугольником» Россия-ноутбук-Эстония будет интересно только первые пару минут.

Иван на удивление быстро согласился и на любезно переданной ему бумажке что-то написал карандашиком. Когда от него эта записка перешла в руки Эдварда, эстонец переменился в лице и спросил:

- Это всё – логин?

- Нет, - ласково ответил Россия, - только первая строчка.

- А… - Эстония достал из нагрудного кармана ручку и к надписи на клочке бумаги добавил свою. Потом он ввёл в компьютер нужное имя и, пробормотав: «Спасибо», вернул бумажку России.

Получив свою записку обратно и прочитав ответ, Иван только пожал плечами.

- Ничего, - задумчиво протянул он, - всё равно все рано или поздно станут едины с Россией…

А Эстония тем временем уже включил звук погромче, настроил микрофон и безуспешно пытался дозвониться до важного свидетеля. Все звонки отклонялись, и эта затея уже Эдварду окончательно разонравилась.

- Ну что там? – нетерпеливо спросил Америка.

- Ничего пока, - Эстония развёл руками.

Германия побарабанил пальцами по столу.

- Неудивительно, что брат не отвечает на звонки от незнакомого аккаунта. Я и сам ему редко дозвониться могу, когда он по интернету смотрит фильм или сидит на форуме. Попробуйте ему написать сначала, кто именно вызывает и с какой целью.

Америка вздохнул. Его опять игнорировали, и теперь Альфреду оставалось только завести говорящего белого медведя. Кстати говоря, Канада сейчас о чём-то шёпотом переговаривался с Францией, периодически кивая в знак согласия и доброжелательно улыбаясь. Лицо же Франциска украшала заговорщицкая ухмылка.

Эстония, последние две минуты печатавший на клавиатуре, наконец отвернулся от экрана и известил всех:

- Я договорился. Сейчас Пруссия примет звонок.

Франция и Канада переглянулись. Англия, Германия и Япония сели на стульях вполоборота, повернувшись в сторону ноутбука. Америка вообще встал со своего места и подошёл вплотную к компьютеру, чтобы занять наилучшую позицию, но был оттеснён в сторону Россией. А Италия… Что Италия? Его совсем оставили без внимания, и он всё-таки опять заснул.

А запрос уже был отправлен…

- А-а-а? – гаркнуло из ноутбука так, что дёрнулся не только пуганый Россией эстонец, но и стоящий рядом Альфред. Но оба тут же важно поправили очки, и Эдвард заговорил в микрофон:

- Добрый день…

- Здоровались, - прервал его прусс, - Кому там что от меня надо было?

- А… Ну… - Эстония, который сейчас чуть не лишился микрофона в пользу Джонса, ещё сам не знал, на какой кобыле подъехать к интересующему окружающих вопросу, - У нас тут собрание.

- О, а Великий Я, значит, в пролёте? Нет, ну я, конечно, очень занят, поэтому если вам что-то понадобится, то быстро!

- Я вам уже говорил, что наша проблема касается Германии. И вы могли бы ответить на один вопрос…

- Запад? Да, он девственник! И ещё у него есть трусы в сеточку! Это всё, что вы хотели узнать?

Эдвард моргнул и мотнул головой.

- Вообще-то, нас интересовало совсем не это. Надеюсь. – ответил он и посмотрел на остальных. Пока эстонец занимался настройкой связи, то уже успел забыть, о каком именно вопросе говорилось в сообщении от России.

- А что тогда? Я много чего рассказать могу, - коварно протянул Гилберт, - Только по-быстрому!

Эстония вопросительно посмотрел на Брагинского. Тот дожидаться устных просьб не стал и сам выхватил у Эдварда микрофон.

- Привет… - на этом вступительная часть у России закончилась, и началась суровая правда жизни, - Германия является Священной Римской Империей?

Неизвестно, подействовал ли так на Пруссию сам вопрос или же тот факт, что задан он был, во-первых, Россией, а во-вторых, с той невинной интонацией Ивана, через которую явственно проступала убийственная угроза, но:

- А я говорил, что я занят! Я больше говорить не могу! Всё, пока! – и разговор закончился. Секундой спустя аккаунт Пруссии пропал из списка активных контактов.

- Не получилось, - заключил Россия и хмыкнул.

- Ну, отсутствие результата – тоже результат, - Альфред выдал философскую мысль и оказался страшно доволен тем, что снова обратил всеобщее внимание на себя.

Эстония оставаться в зале не пожелал и, собрав своё оборудование, скрылся за дверью. Америка задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед.

- Кстати, - американец посмотрел на Германию, - А откуда у тебя трусы в сеточку?

Людвиг (у которого и так, когда Гилберт, не дождавшись вопроса, начал отвечать всё, что знает, волосы встали дыбом) с каменным лицом, но краснея ушами, отчеканил:

- Подарили.

Раздался грохот. Означал он всего лишь то, что Италия умудрился, потянувшись во сне, свалиться со стула и, оказывается, даже не проснуться от этого. Пока Германия доставал итальянца из-под стола и возвращал на место, Канада и Франция многозначительно переглянулись, а Альфред принялся что-то искать у себя в кармане куртки.

Америка продолжал шарить по карманам, пока случайно не глянул на стол, где увидел нужную ему бумажку.

- Значит, больше никто не может рассказать нам о прошлом Германии? – спросил он сам себя, радостно хватая шпаргалку в руки.

Внимательно просмотрев её, он с хитрой улыбкой глянул на остальных.

- Значит, свидетели кончились, - заключил он таким тоном, будто сам сократил количество живых свидетелей как минимум вдвое, - Ну и отлично! Мы можем перейти к следующему пункту: «Вещественные и письменные источники информации».

- И как ты собираешься… к нему переходить? – поинтересовался Англия. Во всех планах Америки ему всегда (и не зря, между прочим) чуялся какой-то подвох.

- Неужели я ещё не сказал? – удивился Альфред, - Сейчас мы будем выяснять, есть ли какие-то предметы, подтверждающие, что Германия и Священная Римская Империя напрямую связаны, или опровергающие это. И заодно пройдёмся по историческим книгам, документам, э-э… всяким там текстам, - бумажка Америки упала под стол, и по-умному закончить предложение он не смог. Более того, он принялся доставать её оттуда ногой, от чего пострадали сидящие по бокам Англия и Германия. В большей степени, разумеется, злился Артур, у которого теперь все имеющиеся конечности были обтоптаны американскими ногами. Германии же, кажется, было вообще всё равно – за долгие годы дружбы с Италией его вероисповеданием стал практичный пофигизм. Наконец-то Америка выудил свою шпаргалку и вернул на стол.

- Начинаем! – скомандовал он, - Италия расскажет нам о возможных предметах, которые со всем этим связаны!

Феличиано тут же разбудили, так как больше ни у кого пока никаких идей не было. К ещё не проснувшемуся толком итальянцу тут же кинулся Америка со своим любимым микрофоном и вопросом:

- Есть ли какие-то улики… вещдоки… короче, предметы, по которым можно определить, являются ли Германия и Священная Римская Империя одной и той же страной? Что-нибудь, может, принадлежавшее Священной Римской Империи?

И как только Италия задумался, то тут же смущённо покраснел, а потом стал каким-то грустным-грустным и весь сник. За этой картиной наблюдал весьма удивлённый Германия. Задумчивый Феличиано, грустный Феличиано, смущённый Феличиано – сегодняшнее собрание показывало, что невозможное возможно. Если так пойдёт дальше, то скоро, может, и… Людвиг тряхнул головой и снова сосредоточился на происходящих вокруг событиях. А заключались эти события в том, что Франциск подошёл к Альфреду и, периодически хихикая, что-то быстро-быстро говорил ему на ухо. Лицо Америки от этого постепенно вытягивалось, а очки съезжали на бок. Кроме того, имело место и то, на что Германия внимания не обратил: Канада тоже наблюдал за той сценой и задумчиво улыбался.

- Ого… - выдохнул Альфред, когда Франция, договорив, заговорщицки прижал палец к губам, - Понятно… А больше ничего нет?

Тишина.

- Тогда займёмся письменными… материалами, - продолжил говорить за всех Америка, - Нужна подходящая историческая справка.

Россия с невинным-невинным выражением лица посмотрел под стол (да что же это у всех за подстольная мания такая?).

- А тут книга есть… - как бы невзначай заметил Иван.

На поверхности стола тут же появился потёртый томик.

- Книга? – удивлённо переспросил Америка. Ему давно не приходилось лично видеть настоящие книги.

- И это учебник истории, - добавил Россия.

Япония кивнул.

- Это хорошо. С ней необходимо ознакомиться.

Америка нервно комкал в руках бумажку. Судя по услышанному, сейчас кому-то явно придётся эту книгу читать. Возможно, даже вслух. Ну почему Альфред раньше об этом не подумал? Разбирать напечатанные тесными рядами на бумаге крохотные буковки он просто ненавидел, а то, как при чтении вслух Джонс иногда путал звуки и коверкал слова, довело бы до истерического припадка даже покойника. А, не дай Бог, Америку читать и заставят… Выставлять себя идиотом Альфред не хотел (он просто понятия не имел, что практически всеми своими поступками он так себя и показывает). Срочно нужно было что-то делать. Но что же придумать? Решение пришло неожиданно.

- Кто у нас самая читающая в мире страна? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил Америка. И перевёл дух – теперь он вроде как бы и ни при чём.

А Россия уже, не дожидаясь, пока кто-то выскажет своё мнение, принялся листать книгу.

- Начиная с тысяча четыреста тридцать восьмого года, императорская корона находилась в руках австрийских Габсбургов, которые, следуя общей традиции… - спокойно и нежно, будто сказку на ночь любимому внуку, начал читать Иван.

Неизвестно, сыграла ли большую роль неожиданно убаюкивающая интонация России или сам текст, пересыпанный словами, из которых общий смысл выстраиваться не желал, но Канада, которому всё равно больше делать было нечего, Италия и Япония (страна, страдающая от хронического недосыпа) моментально заснули. Вскоре к ним присоединился Артур. Не успев с умилением насмотреться на спящего с открытым ртом Англию (или же подстроить ему какую-нибудь гадость), отбыл в царство Морфея Франция, а вслед за ним засопел и Альфред. До последнего стоически держался Германия. Но когда и он сдался в плен сонливости и уронил голову на стол, от произведённого этим действием стука все тут же проснулись, в том числе и сам Людвиг. Англия спросонья узнал Канаду, а Америка что-то гневно бормотал об аниме и Перл-Харборе, пока не проморгался. Россия же ничего не заметил и продолжил читать, чуть усмехнувшись – ему попалось в тексте слово «рейхстаг».

Когда Америка окончательно пришёл в себя, он со словами: «Нет, так мы ничего не выясним!» направился к России. Тот как раз читал что-то о том, как «император отрёкся от престола».

- Россия, по тому, как ты читаешь, ничего не понятно, - Альфред стоял у оппонента, что называется, над душой, - Чтобы во всём разобраться, придётся это прочитать кому-нибудь другому.

Джонс протянул руку за книгой и машинально бросил взгляд на страницу. Увиденные там русские буквы привели его в замешательство (особенный вклад в это сделали буквы «ж» и «ы»).

- П-подожди… Это что – российский учебник? – растерянно проблеял Америка.

Иван хмыкнул.

- Разумеется, нет. Советский. А то с этой новой системой образования…

Ну что же ещё могло оказаться у России? Альфред, верный себе в убеждении, что ничему русскому, а тем более советскому, нельзя верить, заявил, что за неимением других материалов изучение письменных источников информации откладывается на потом. Правда, изъять у России учебник для последующей утилизации (читай, ритуального сожжения) Америке не удалось. Книга нашла своё безопасное место где-то у Ивана за пазухой и больше на публике не появлялась.

А тем временем возобновившиеся перешёптывания Франции с Канадой были замечены Англией. Артур тут же, словно кот, вытаращил зелёные глаза и навострил уши, надеясь перехватить этими сенсорами все данные. Но Франциск, заметив напряжённое лицо соседа, хохотнул и отвернулся от Канады.

- Не надо так усердствовать, друг мой. Ты, да и вы все, сами скоро всё узнаете, - пообещал он Англии.

Кёркленд поморщился и занялся верным успокаивающим занятием: пересчитывать, сколько веков подряд он уже мечтает превратить жеманного француза в жабу. Ах, если бы тогда, ещё в шестом веке, маленький Артур лучше слушал Мерлина…

Альфред хищно укусил очередной гамбургер за упругий румяный бок. Несколько жертв американского аппетита уже покоились у него в желудке, но сейчас Джонс опять решил перекусить. Безжалостно уничтожая последнего представителя фаст-фуда, Америка мямлил что-то о том, какую работу за время собрания страны уже проделали. Когда же и его речь, и гамбургер подошли к концу, он (весьма неэстетично) вытер рот ладонью и заявил:

- Теперь у нас остаётся ещё один способ!

- Только один? – удивлённо повёл кустистой бровью Артур. Странная математика Альфреда не давала ему покоя.

- Ну да. Голосование.

Большая часть присутствующих дружно выпучила глаза. Америка, видя такую реакцию, принялся объяснять:

- Можно провести голосование анонимно – главное, чтобы каждый высказал своё и только своё мнение. Подсчитывать голоса, разумеется, буду я.

- Нет. – тишину всеобщего недоумения нарушил твёрдо-стальной голос Германии, - Ты хочешь сказать, что моё прошлое будет определяться общественным мнением? По-твоему, то, кем я являюсь, может зависеть только от того, что об этом думаете вы?

- Как ты можешь так говорить? – наигранно удивился Америка, - Разумеется, у тебя тоже будет право голоса. У нас же демократия!

Людвиг смерил Альфреда взглядом, от которого вянут цветы, стреляются бабочки и впадают в кому феи Артура. Сейчас он был бы очень не против такую демократию Америке в одно место «воткнуть и там три раза провернуть». Америка же ничего не заметил.

- Нет, это и вправду немного глупый способ, - подал голос Франция, - И ты ведь сначала говорил, что способов пять?

Альфред поморщился.

- Да, их было пять. Но все предыдущие способы оказались бесполезны, и мне это всё надоело, а ещё у меня закончились гамбургеры, и поэтому…

- Какой. Пятый. Способ? – перебил его Германия. Птицу-говоруна по имени Америка вообще перебить сложно, но только не Людвигу с его голосовыми данными.

Альфред умолк и невинно захлопал глазками.

- Как бы сказать… Я не думаю, что он вам понравится, - выдавил из себя Америка.

Япония сверкнул глазами и приготовил блокнотик.

Германия нахмурился.

- Говори уже!

- В общем… это… использование паранормальных методов.

Кику вздохнул и спрятал блокнот.

- Что? – сдавленно переспросил Германия. Такого ответа он не ожидал.

Увидев замешательство собеседника, Америка снова воспрянул духом.

- Я имею в виду, к примеру, спиритический сеанс, гадание на кофейной гуще, считывание биополя…

Людвиг посмотрел на него как на идиота. Или как на промоутера, пытающегося впарить ему «Гербалайф». Тут уже всё зависит от выбора читателей.

- Это бред. – кратко выразил своё мнение он.

Если бы Америка сейчас хотел обидеться, он непременно это бы и сделал. Но Джонс вместо этого указал рукой на Артура и заявил:

- По всем вопросам лучше к Англии. Он в этом специалист.

На Англию посмотрели холодно-голубые глаза. Смотрели так внимательно, будто видели его впервые. Артуру сразу стало как-то неуютно и захотелось покинуть помещение под первым подходящим предлогом.

- Что ты можешь предложить? – спросил Германия после затянувшейся паузы.

Англия нервно сглотнул – интонация Людвига ему не нравилась, да и неприятное ощущение ещё не прошло. Но здоровый английский эгоцентризм взял своё:

- Если говорить о моей специализации, то я могу предложить ритуалы призыва. Спиритический сеанс, может быть.

К любой сверхъестественности Германия относился с недоверием и подозрением (да и побаивался он, в общем-то, всего тому подобного при ближайшем знакомстве), но других способов сейчас всё равно не оставалось.

- Что именно можно использовать? - поинтересовался Людвиг, нахмурившись.

Артур задумчиво почесал бровь.

- Я знаю отличное заклинание, при помощи которого можно призвать дух любого разумного создания, живого или мёртвого. В данном случае, думаю, будет разумнее всего призывать дух Священной Римской Империи.

- И что потом? – скептически спросил Германия.

- Дух будет обязан ответить на любые вопросы призвавшего его, а после завершения сеанса вернётся в царство мёртвых. Это если призывать дух умершего.

- А если живого? – заинтересовался Россия – его магические обряды были, в основном, несколько иными.

- Тоже. В царство мёртвых. – со скорбным лицом ответил Англия.

- Эт-то нам н-не совсем подход-дит, - пробормотал Кику.

Артур фыркнул. Кажется, он обиделся.

Но Америка решил не позволять присутствующим забывать о его существовании:

- Вообще, я хотел предложить гипноз.

- Гипноз? – Германия переспросил. Воздействие на подсознание по сравнению с мистическими обрядами и ритуалами выглядело хоть немного убедительнее.

Америка кинул.

- Ага. Тебя всего-навсего нужно будет загипнотизировать, и, возможно, тогда мы вытянем из тебя нужную информацию.

А вот это уже Людвигу совсем уже не понравилось. Но отступать теперь смысла не было.

- И кто будет… меня гипнотизировать? – сухо спросил Германия.

- Ну конечно же, Англия! – Джонс широко улыбнулся, указывая на своего воспитателя, - Он любит всю эту мрачную мутотень.

Артур вдруг вскинулся:

- Ты! Да как ты можешь? – он гневно ткнул в Альфреда пальцем, - Да я тебя грудью выкормил!

Франциск хмыкнул и мысленно отметил, что причины всех странностей Америки, скорее всего, закопаны где-то в далёком зависимом детстве.

Америка тем временем пожал плечами.

- А что я такого сказал?

Англия же нёсся по кочкам:

- Это может быть очень опасно! Для гипнотизёра! Для меня! Те, кто страдают шизофренией и другими расстройствами личности, в трансе могут совершить попытку убить гипнотизёра! А ты этого «пациента» видел? Ты смерти моей хочешь?

Германия недобро посмотрел на разошедшегося Артура – таким диагнозом его ещё не награждал даже Романо (а лексикон у того был богатый).

- Значит, я, по-твоему, похож на шизофреника? – спросил Людвиг после недолгого молчания.

Англия примолк. Ему как-то не очень хотелось отвечать и даже оправдываться. И вообще, он ведь ничего не конкретизировал, не предполагал, а просто привёл общие медицинские факты.

- Ну, Англия, гипнотизировать ты по-любому будешь, - весело сказал Америка, - Иначе я всем расскажу, что ты мне рассказал, когда я в детстве попросил тебя рассказать, где моя мама.

Мало кто с первой попытки понял смысл сказанного Альфредом, но Артур, похоже, составлял исключение. Его лицо перекосилось в неверии и гневном разочаровании.

- Ах ты, выползень подколодный! Попсоман неблагодарный! И это после всего, что…

- Так ты согласишься во всём этом участвовать или как? – промурлыкал Франциск, - А то мне уже интересно, чем именно твой воспитанник тебя шантажирует.

- Да, - неожиданно согласился Англия. Вот уж кому-кому, а Франции ничего не следовало узнавать в первую очередь. Да и он-то точно Артура не поймёт – у самого ведь с Канадой давным-давно тёпло-семейные отношения без скандалов и эксцессов.

- А ты, - Америка повернулся к Германии, - Тоже согласишься, иначе все узнают…

- Я понял, - быстро прервал его Людвиг. Как можно быстрее, на всякий случай.

- Ну, вот и отлично, - Америка широко улыбнулся.

Англия исподлобья посмотрел на всех.

- Раз уж я вынужден использовать такой метод, то всем посторонним я бы посоветовал покинуть зал.

Поднялся гомон. К посторонним себя мало кто относил, но всё же вскоре постепенно зал начал пустеть. Первым ушёл Канада и утащил за собой Францию. Оба по дороге подмигивали остальным и вообще производили странное впечатление. Следующим вежливо удалился Япония. Очень не желал уходить Италия: цеплялся за Германию всеми четырьмя конечностями, утверждал, что всё это дело касается и непосредственно его (каким образом – Германия, по крайней мере, понятия не имел), и, разумеется, плакал. В итоге Англия был готов лезть на стену, Германия – сам считать себя кем угодно, лишь бы Феличиано прекратил истерику, а Россия просто подхватил воющего итальянца поперёк туловища и утащил из зала под мышкой. В данном случае, как ни странно, никаких личных целей Иван не преследовал. Просто даже ему уже стало жаль Людвига и Артура. Когда же задержавшийся в зале дольше всех Америка принялся напоследок давать Англии «жутко полезные» советы, то последний, которого уже достало всё и вся, обложил его такими «факами» и «бастардами», что Альфред сам предпочёл спастись бегством и плотно закрыть за собой дверь.

- Ну что, - вздохнул Артур, когда, кроме них с Германией, в комнате никого не осталось, - Гипноз так гипноз…

Людвиг нервно кивнул. И всё же эта жутковатая затея ему не слишком нравилась.

- Надеюсь, не может быть никаких побочных эффектов? – спросил Германия для большей уверенности.

Артур нахмурился. Практические знания ему сейчас приходилось вспоминать на ходу, да на заданный вопрос ответить однозначно он не мог.

Первым делом Артур принялся задёргивать шторы полностью, и вскоре зал погрузился в положенный по случаю полумрак. Потом он включил на своём мобильном телефоне какую-то тягучую заунывную мелодию, после чего положил источник звука на стол рядом с Германией таким образом, что хочешь – не хочешь, а мотив вскоре начинал звенеть в голове, будто отражаясь эхом от стенок черепа. У Людвига уже промелькнула в голове мысль, что было бы, в конце концов, не так уж плохо, если бы Италия остался – для разрядки атмосферы, что ли. А тут ещё Англия добавил:

- Хочу сразу предупредить, что ничего не гарантирую. – Артур посмотрел на обеспокоенное лицо Германии, - Я имею в виду, что сопротивляемость гипнозу у всех разная, и, возможно, ничего толком и не сработает. Но вот в состоянии транса и правда могут быть… непредвиденные ситуации.

Непонятно пока, насколько Англия владел гипнозом, но психолог из него явно был неважный (а из плохих психологов редко получаются хорошие гипнотизёры).

- Э-э… Разверни стул, - после недолгих раздумий скомандовал Артур.

Действие было выполнено молча и без происшествий.

- Хорошо, - Англия подошёл поближе к Германии, - А теперь следи только за моей рукой и слушай только мой голос.

После того как Людвиг кивнул, Артур принялся медленно и плавно водить рукой у того перед лицом.

- Расслабься. Ни о чём не думай. – Англия говорил как-то громче, глубже, размереннее, чем обычно, его голос точно лился в такт мрачной мелодии, - Сейчас для тебя ничего вокруг не существует. Никаких проблем, никаких забот, никаких вопросов, никаких ответов – только полное спокойствие и умиротворение. Твоё тело тяжелеет, веки медленно опускаются…

А тем временем снаружи зала тоже творились интересные события. Страны расположились в коридоре поближе к двери зала. Кому-то хватило сидений, кому-то – нет. Италия вообще уселся на пол под самой дверью и вжался в неё, время от времени шмыгая носом. Его успокаивала Венгрия, прибывшая сюда буквально минут пять назад (вместе с ней здесь оказался и Польша, который сейчас был занят тем, что ввергал Японию своими речами в культурный шок). По словам Венгрии, Австрия «по техническим причинам» прийти не мог, хотя она очень долго его уговаривала. Россия и Америка сидели рядышком у стенки и жестоко соперничали. Нет, не в гонке вооружений, а в активной развивающей игре «Кто лучше подслушает, что происходит в зале». Америка достал карманный каталог шпионской аудиоаппаратуры; главным же русским подслушивающим устройством являлось ухо, которое сейчас, правда, в основном улавливало не звуки, шедшие из-за стены, а бормотание Альфреда: «…это обязательно заказать, а ещё…». Франция и Канада тоже стояли рядом. Франциск говорил по телефону с Испанией и всё уговаривал его «прийти, посмотреть кое-что интересное, да и просто выпить вместе по старой дружбе», а Антонио всё отнекивался, мол, он за больным Романо присматривает.

- Ну, так бери его с собой, - не сдавался Франция.

- Не могу. Говорю же: он болеет. Поэтому и на собрание не пришёл.

По приглушённым итальянским воплям, служившим фоном для реплик Антонио, Франциск не сразу мог определить, каким именно местом Романо болеет. А спрашивать было как-то лень. Поэтому Франция просто пожелал Ловино скорого выздоровления и пообещал передать привет Феличиано, который в этот момент печально стучался головой об дверь.

Канада же просто наблюдал за происходящим. В данном случае тот факт, что ты замечаешь всех, а тебя не замечает никто, имеет свои прелести. Примерно в таком же положении находился и Литва, которого притащил сюда Феликс. Торис грустно смотрел по сторонам и ждал, когда же Лукашевич отклеится от Японии и объяснит Литве, наконец, что тут вообще происходит. В общем, все были заняты делом.

- …а сейчас я щёлкну пальцами, и перед тобой пронесутся все твои воспоминания в обратном порядке. Ты будешь описывать всё, что видишь и что при этом ощущаешь.

Артур достал из кармана диктофон и, подозрительно осмотрев его, включил. Диктофон был небольшой, удобный, при необходимости легко превращающийся в термос и в прошлой жизни игравший в одном из фильмов про Джеймса Бонда. Можете не спрашивать, зачем Англия пронёс с собой диктофон на саммит, но сейчас он просто не мог упустить возможности записать предполагаемый компромат на Германию.

Артур, как и обещал, щёлкнул пальцами.

Германия дёрнулся и выпрямил шею. Глаза его были закрыты, но выглядел он в целом так, будто сосредоточенно во что-то всматривался.

- Ich sehe… - начал он и принялся описывать то, что, выныривая из памяти, проносилось у него перед глазами.

Вот современность. Вот рубеж тысячелетий. Вот объединение Германии 1990 года. Вот несколько десятилетий упорной работы, восстановление экономики и репутации. Вот создание Федеративной Республики Германия. До этого – послевоенная оккупация. Вторая Мировая Война. Безоговорочное поражение. Борьба из последних сил за то, во что не веришь – просто потому, что надо. Уход Италии – не предательство, а бессильный уход, да только какая уже разница? Владение огромными, как никогда, территориями. Блицкриг.

Людвиг скрипнул зубами – он снова видел окопы, осколки, разорванные на части и гниющие в болотах тела. Снова переживал чувство неправильности всего окружающего и ощущение собственного бессилия. Ладони, лежавшие на коленях, сжались в кулаки. Лента воспоминаний продолжает прокручиваться в обратном направлении.

Стальной пакт. Австрийский аншлюс – от него только проблем прибавилось. Образование Оси. Выплата репараций. Первая Мировая Война. Время, проведённое под покровительством Пруссии.

Вот тут ход воспоминаний замедлился – местами они начали будто пробуксовывать. Очевидно, дело уже дошло до тех, отрывков, которые при нормальных условиях Людвиг бы ни за что не вспомнил. Но Германия сейчас об этом, да и ни о чём другом, не думал – он просто видел картины своего прошлого и озвучивал на родном языке.

Вот Гилберт обещает ему могущество и славу. Кажется, это какая-то длинная речь, заканчивающаяся фразой: «…но, конечно, не таким крутым, как я.» Чтобы продвигаться дальше, уже приходиться прилагать определённые внутренние усилия.

А вот Пруссия появляется в последний - то есть на самом деле в первый - раз. Это становится понятно, когда Гилберт исчезает, не оставив никаких следов своего присутствия. Германия чувствует себя одиноко лежащим на земле. Чувствует, как пропитанная кровью нижняя рубаха прилипла к телу. Чувствует бессилие в истерзанном молодом теле. Чувствует тупую боль в голове, противно пульсирующую. У него тогда на самом деле болела голова, или это просто Людвигу сейчас стоит такого физического напряжения вызывать эти воспоминания?

Губы настоящего, теперешнего Германии закушены, брови нахмурены, кулаки сжаты так крепко, что, кажется, ногти вот-вот прорежут кожу ладоней. Сквозь побелевшую кожу на руках, на висках, на шее видно проступившие вены. Хорошо, наверное, что глаза скрыты веками, иначе в них было бы видно настолько болезненное выражение, что Артур непременно прекратил бы сеанс.

А прошлое гудит в голове, стучит в висках: коварный удар в спину (теперь уже понятно, от кого удар, но нет смысла ворошить прошлое…) и долгие годы практически нескончаемых битв. Лента памяти чуть набирает скорость и разматывает более далёкое детство…

В коридоре балаган не прекращается. Японию, ещё не совсем отошедшего от того, что на него вывалил Польша, перехватила Венгрия, и они вместе сидели за ноутбуком – болтали по скайпу с Пруссией (непонятно, зачем Япония вообще в этом участвовал; а вот ноутбук как-то очень сильно напоминал ноутбук Эстонии). Оставленный без присмотра Италия отполз под стеночку и печально её подпирал. Неподалёку пристроился Литва и наблюдал за тем, как Россия и Польша его делят между собой. Угрожали уже и Варшавой, и краником, но на самого Литву их разборки особого впечатления не производили. Всех остальных, то есть Америку и Канаду, уже собрал рядом с собой Франциск и уговаривал сыграть в бутылочку. Так и осталось неизвестным, добился бы он в итоге успеха или нет, потому что дверь зала вдруг распахнулась.

К появившейся фигуре Людвига тут же устремились взгляды всех, кроме России и Польши (те двое делили Литву и никакого внимания на внешние раздражители уже не обращали – в ход пошли колхоз и розовая штукатурка). Венгрия даже развернула ноутбук экраном в сторону Германии, и хитрая прусская физиономия тоже могла следить за происходящим через веб-камеру.

У самого свежеразгипнотизированного сейчас был такой взгляд, будто всех присутствующих он видел впервые. Он медленно-медленно переступил через порог и вышел в коридор. После этого остановился – начал собираться с мыслями.

Феличиано, подняв голову, смотрел на Людвига неотрывно.

- Германия? – Италия удивлённо окликнул его.

Людвиг вздрогнул и рефлекторно повернулся к Италии, да так и застыл. В сознании Германии сейчас явно происходили очень сложные процессы, углубляться в которые автор не берётся. Людвиг побелел, покраснел, потом побледнел ещё больше. При желании им теперь можно было белить стены. Выражение его лица при этом передавалось только одним словом: неописуемое.

А к нему уже приближался обеспокоенный Феличиано, которого до этого так бесцеремонно лишили бесценного общества Германии на целый час.

- Германия, ты в порядке? – вопрос дрожащим голосом и широко распахнутые припухшие от слёз глаза.

Людвиг сглотнул и положил руки подошедшему вплотную Феличиано на плечи. Он опять покраснел, начиная с ушей.

- Я… Я в порядке. Я здесь. – пробормотал Германия, обнимая уткнувшегося лицом ему в рубашку Италию.

Послышалось тихое «Ве…». Но не будем забывать об увлечённом и громком дележе Литвы, происходившем в нескольких метрах по коридору, так что заметим, что «Ве…» это не было расслышано никем, кроме Германии.

- Ах… - умилилась Венгрия.

- …ренительно! – «закончил» фразу Пруссия и ушёл в оффлайн.

В зале же оставался Англия. Он долго и задумчиво наблюдал за всем через дверной проём. На зажатом до сих пор в руке диктофоне он, непривычно для себя мягко улыбнувшись, нажал кнопку «Delete».


End file.
